


Little Black Jacket

by clare_dragonfly



Category: Fringe
Genre: Crack, Fractured Fairy Tale, Gen, LSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clare_dragonfly/pseuds/clare_dragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time there lived on a certain campus a little FBI agent, the prettiest creature who was ever seen. Walter was excessively fond of her; and Nina doted on her still more. This good woman had a little black rain jacket made for her. It suited the FBI agent so extremely well that everybody called her Little Black Jacket. But her name was Olivia Dunham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Black Jacket

Once upon a time there lived on a certain campus a little FBI agent, the prettiest creature who was ever seen. Walter was excessively fond of her; and Nina doted on her still more. This good woman had a little black rain jacket made for her. It suited the FBI agent so extremely well that everybody called her Little Black Jacket. But her name was Olivia Dunham.

One day Walter presented her with a bag of pills. “Little Black Jacket, dear,” he said with a smile, “please take this LSD to your old granny. She has need of it.”

Olivia took the pills, but she raised her eyebrows at Walter. “Do you mean Nina? You’d better not let her hear you calling her old.”

“Nevertheless,” Walter said, still smiling, “she’s asked for this LSD and I’d like you to take it to her.”

“Sure thing,” said Olivia with a nod, slipping the bag of pills into the pocket of her black rain jacket. “Are you sure this is what she wanted?”

“Absolutely!” said Walter with an affronted air. He turned away to poke at a dead body. Olivia caught Astrid’s eye. Astrid shrugged.

Olivia walked toward the door. Before she could reach it, though, Walter called out to stop her. “Oh, Little Black Jacket, please be careful. Don’t speak to any strangers.”

Olivia tried not to laugh. She nodded. “I’ll be careful, Walter. I promise.” She set out to visit Nina, who lived in another city.

On the way from her car to Massive Dynamic she encountered a woman in a hood. Though she didn’t know it, it was Alternate Nina, who hid her face so that Olivia would not see her. “Where are you going, child?” Alternate Nina asked in a crackly old-woman voice.

“I’m going to visit my adoptive mother,” said Olivia, because she did not know it was unsafe to talk to alternate-universe doppelgangers hiding their faces in black hoods.

“Does she live far from here?” asked Alternate Nina.

“She works for Massive Dynamic,” said Olivia, pointing at the unmistakable building.

“And what are you bringing her? Drugs? Oh, she doesn’t want that, dear. Why don’t you look in here?” Alternate Nina opened the door to a building. “They have some Cortexiphan there. I’m sure she’d like that much better.”

Olivia had to allow for the fact that Nina would be very interested to know that there was an illegal stash of Cortexiphan so close to her office, so she drew her gun, kept her other hand in the pocket with the LSD, and went inside. However, instead of Cortexiphan, the building was filled with knockout gas, and Olivia was soon out cold.

While David Robert Jones and his henchmen experimented on Olivia, Alternate Nina hurried to Massive Dynamic. She kept hiding under her hood, and when Nina asked who was there, she changed her voice again. “It’s me, Little Black Jacket,” she said, sounding exactly like Olivia. “Walter sent me with a delivery.”

“Oh, come in, dear,” said Nina, but when Alternate Nina had come inside she used some more knockout gas to make Nina unconscious, whereupon she hid her in a closet.

When Olivia woke up from the knockout gas she had no memory of what had happened. She got up, dusted herself off, and went to Massive Dynamic. When she knocked on the door to Nina’s office, Alternate Nina asked who was there. “It’s me, Little Black Jacket,” said Olivia, sounding even more like herself than Alternate Nina had. “Walter sent me with a delivery.” She did not say that it was LSD because she did not want Nina’s assistant to hear.

“Come in, dear,” said Alternate Nina. So Olivia came inside and closed the door, then sat down in the chair across Nina’s desk from her.

She thought that Nina seemed to be wearing strange clothes, so she said, “Nina, do you remember when I first started to call you Nina instead of Ms. Sharp? It was when I first came to your house and I was lonely.”

“Of course I remember, dear,” said Alternate Nina.

Olivia did not give her the drugs, for she had started to call Nina that when she graduated from high school. “And do you remember when you got me this black jacket that everyone calls me by? It was when I first started working for the FBI.”

“Of course I remember, dear,” said Alternate Nina.

Olivia did not give her the drugs, for Nina had given her the jacket for her birthday, two years after she started with the FBI. “And do you remember when you told me never to take LSD, because the Cortexiphan would make me sensitive to it?”

“Of course I remember, dear,” said Alternate Nina.

Whereupon Olivia jumped up and punched her in the face, because it had never happened, and any Nina should have known that.

A passing assistant happened to hear the commotion, and he burst in through the door that Olivia had conveniently left unlocked. “Little Black Jacket!” he cried in great surprise, seeing Olivia tussling with a woman who appeared to be her adoptive mother. But he knew his Little Black Jacket well enough that he trusted whatever she was doing was for the best. “Can I do anything to help?”

“Find the real Nina,” gasped Olivia, and Peter (for it was he) understood that this must be Alternate Nina. So he opened closet doors until he found the real Nina. Then he and Olivia arrested Alternate Nina and marched her back to Fringe Division, where she was locked up for the rest of her life.

Moral: Never try to fool Olivia Dunham.


End file.
